Street Fighter High School
by Ryu Jr
Summary: The Street Fighter gang back in high school! Can Ryu take the pressure of being student and living a good life? Read it to see!! Read and review please!!
1. Start Of A New School Year

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters..they belong to Capcom!! With that said...on to the story!!  
  
  
Street Fighter High School  
Chapter 1  
Written By: Ryu Jr.  
  
  
Ryu's alarm went off, signaling that it was time to get up  
  
Ryu woke up and looked at the clock "6:30....*groan* I hate waking up so damn early!!" Ryu said as he literally threw his sheets off.  
  
"Oh well....it's the first day of school, first days are pretty cool I guess!" Ryu thought as he did a couple of stretches  
  
After he got done Ryu opened his closet, first days are always important....gotta dress your best to get that good first impression.   
  
After a while he decided on: blue jeans, a white and baby blue shirt, and his white sneakers. "Hehe pretty good selection I come up with." Ryu thought  
  
Ryu laid his clothes out on his bed and headed for the shower....  
  
**  
Ryu got out of the shower fully refreshed as he headed for his room, as he opened the door someone jumped in front of him  
  
"BOO!!"  
  
"OH SH*T!" Ryu said as he identified the person   
  
That person was Chun-Li Xiang, he's known her since they were in 2nd grade, she lived right next door to him and was constantly bugging him. "Dammit Chun don't do that again and why do you still climb through my window?!" Ryu said, he seemed pretty pissed off  
  
"Because it's fun!! Why are you pissed anyways? you should be glad that I've come to see....." It was just then that Chun-Li noticed Ryu.   
  
She examined his half naked body "Wow....I never noticed how...buff he got!" Chun-li was lost in her thoughts  
  
"Um...Chun....Chun...please stop staring at me." Ryu said as he put a shirt on as fast as he could  
  
"Oh..sorry" Chun-li said as she quickly turned away "Well Imma go now...I'll come back in 30 minutes so we can get to school....BYE!" with that she went out his window  
  
"Why was she staring at me....hmmm I don't know...oh well better get dressed" Ryu thought as he put on his clothes and headed down stairs.  
  
**  
"I...I can't believe I stared at him like that!!" Chun-li said outloud as she climbed back into her room  
  
Chun-li jumped on her bed and laid there deep in thought "I never noticed Ryu like that...until now....he's really cute...good body...great personality..and he cares for me..."  
  
"NO!! What am I thinking?! I don't like him!! He's.....He's Ryu!! The boy I've known since the 2nd grade....yeah...I don't like him...he's more like a brother!" Chun-li said to herself as she got up and looked at the time  
  
"Time to go to brother's house....." Chun-li thought as she climbed out her window  
  
**  
  
The doorbell rang as Ryu just finished breakfast "Must be Chun..." Ryu thought  
  
Mrs. Hoshi answered the door "Ah hello Chun-Li, good morning!"  
  
"Mornin Mrs. Hoshi!! Is Ryu ready or is he stuffing his face?" Chun-Li said as she walked inside the house  
  
"You know my son...he's always eating!! I'm surprised he didn't blow up." Mrs. Hoshi said as she went into the kitchen  
  
Chun-Li followed her into the kitchen and saw Ryu washing the dishes "Oh my...Ryu your washing the dishes?! How CUUUTE!!"  
  
Ryu turned his head and laughed "At least I know how to wash dishes...unlike you I can wash without breaking something!"  
  
Chun-li kicked him in the butt "Well hurry it up...we gotta get to school"  
  
Ryu finished his dishes and wiped his hands "Okay mom, were leaving now." Mrs. Hoshi followed them out the door "Okay you two...have a nice day!"  
  
Chun-Li turned around and waved bye to Mrs. Hoshi  
  
**  
The walk to school was a quiet one, the didn't say that much to each other and it was getting pretty uncomfortable   
  
"Hey Chun..." Ryu said  
  
Chun-Li turned her head "Huh?"  
  
Ryu took a deep breath "Why were you staring at me back in my room? Was it because I had only a towel on?"  
  
Chun-Li wrinkled her nose "damn he hit it right on" Chun-Li thought "I was staring because your flabby stomach mesmerized me"  
  
Ryu laughed "Really? Well I remember back in second grade when those jelly rolls of yours made me go into a trance!"  
  
Chun-Li hit Ryu "Your mean!!"   
  
Chun-Li stopped walking and pretended to cry "Damn....I'm sorry Chun, didn't mean to hurt you like that."  
  
Ryu put a hand on her shoulder "BOO!! I can't believe you fell for that" with that Chun-Li ran in the direction of the school  
  
Ryu took off after her "Chun get back here, when I get you I'm gonna drop you on the floor!!"  
  
**  
Ryu ran as fast as he could trying to catch up to her "Damn she's fast" Ryu said to himself as he saw her get onto campus  
  
Chun-Li was getting tired "*pant* I need to start...running again"  
  
Ryu was literally sprinting when he heard a voice "HEY RYU!!"  
  
Ryu turned his head to see Ken waving at him "HEY KEN" Ryu said as he waved back  
When he looked forward he saw Chun-Li "CHUN, WATCH OUT!!"  
  
Chun-Li turned around to see a sprinting Ryu coming towards her  
  
Chun-Li screamed as she put her arms over her face...but contact never made and she only heard laughter  
  
"Hahahaha damn you got pretty scared Chun!" Ryu said with a amused look on his face  
  
Then she noticed everyone was laughing at her, she was so embarrassed "F*CK YOU RYU!!" She yelled as she ran into the school building  
  
Ryu stopped laughing and called to her "Hey CHUN!!" he was gonna run after her but he heard the bell "Damn 7:30 already...I guess I'm going to wait until after 1st period."  
  
Ryu sighed as his first day of being a junior at Street Fighter High School got off to a bad start.  
  
**  
Ryu walked into his 1st period class room, everyone was chatting with each other and the classroom was booming with chatter "*sigh* Damn...I shouldn't of embarrassed Chun-Li like that...oh well when I see her next time I will apologize!"  
  
"Hey Ryu!!" Ryu turned around to see one of his best friends  
  
"Hey Edmond...how's it going?" Ryu said  
  
Ryu was really good friends with Edmond Honda. He knew him since the 3rd grade, kids would make fun of him because he was fat. One day Ryu stood up for him and since then they were best buds.  
  
"It's going pretty good....Somethin wrong Ryu?" Honda asked  
  
Ryu sighed "Yeah I embarrassed Chun-Li pretty bad and now she's pissed at me....She told me to f*ck off."  
  
Honda laughed "Wow...Chun actually told you off? I never thought she would do that!"  
  
"EVERYONE QUIET DOWN" Everybody stopped talking to see the source of the voice  
  
They all saw a old man "That's more like it! My name is Gen, you will all call me Mr. Gen. Now you can sit wherever you want AS LONG as you all stay quiet will choosing your seats!"  
  
Everyone sat in the desks of there choice "Now....I will take role"  
  
After Mr. Gen took role, he surveyed the room "Welcome to literature, We will be reading various interesting...."  
  
"Damn...I hope Chun isn't too mad at me...She'll forgive me I know it.....Or do I?" Ryu thought  
  
"Ryu is there something you wish to tell us?" Ryu snapped out of his trance and saw his old teacher in his face  
  
"Yikes!! No sir! I'm just thinking!" Ryu quickly responded  
  
Gen stroked his goatee "Really? Thinking about what?"  
  
Ryu scratched the back of his head "Um...just thinking...How great this class is gonna be!!"  
  
Gen laughed "Bad excuse Ryu, just for that I'm going to pick on you for the rest of the year...be sure you know the assignment thoroughly!!"  
  
Ryu sighed "Yes Mr. Gen" Gen turned around and continued his lecture  
  
Ryu rubbed the back of his neck "I hope the day doesn't suck as much as it does right now....."  
  
**  
The bell rung signaling that 1st period was over "One down, five to go....time to go find Chun."  
  
Honda patted him on the shoulder "Hey Bro...where you headed to?"  
  
Ryu turned around "I'm going to apologize to Chun then I got Math to go to."  
  
Honda laughed "Ok then! Well good luck, later!" with that Honda went up the hallway"  
  
Ryu waved to him then went down the hallway, Chun told him that she had Home Economics, so he went to the direction of the Home Ec. room  
  
Ryu looked around for a while then found the person he was looking for "There she is...she's talking with Cammy. Better go say sorry"  
  
Ryu walked in there direction only to have a couple of hands cover his eyes "HEY RYU!! GUESS WHO!"  
  
"Damn It's Sakura...NOT NOW!!!" Ryu thought  
  
Ryu pulled the hands away "Sakura!"  
  
"Awww how'd you know?" Sakura looked disappointed as her little game ended shortly  
  
Ryu wanted to get rid of her, but he didn't know how to do it nicely. Ryu was about to speak when all of a sudden Sakura hugged him  
  
Ryu returned the hug and was about to bat her away, just then Ryu made eye contact with Chun-Li "Sh*t!! Chun-li and Sakura hate each other!"   
  
Ryu got away from the hug "Gotta go! BYE!!  
  
Ryu walked in Chun-Li's direction "Chun!! Listen I'm..."  
  
Chun-Li turned around in his direction "F*ck off Ryu!"  
  
Ryu was suprised "What?"  
  
"Why are you trying to make me jealous? Huggin Sakura in front of me!" Chun-Li was pissed  
  
"What the hell? I wasn't trying to make you jealous!! She surprised me." Ryu said  
  
Chun-Li nodded her head "Don't lie to me Ryu, Cammy told me that your trying to make me jealous! I agree with her."  
  
Ryu was about to say something but he heard the bell "Well Ryu gotta go...hope you have a bad day!" With that Chun-Li walked away with a smirking Cammy "Bye Ryu"  
  
Ryu just stood there in complete shock "What the hell was that about?! Damn this day is just getting worse and worse!" with that he started walking in the direction of his 2nd period class....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Getting Through The Day

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters...they belong to Capcom.  
  
Street Fighter High School  
Chapter 2  
Written by: Ryu Jr.  
  
The school bell rang telling Ryu that he was late "Crap!! Being late for the first day isn't good" he thought as he open the door  
  
"Ahhh I assume you are.....Ryu Hoshi! Am I correct?" The tall figure said  
  
"Um yes, sorry for being late" Ryu said  
  
The man smiled "Hah, no problem! Just don't make this a habit! I am Mr. Kyosuke, and I will be teaching Pre-Calculus. Ok now take a seat by Cammy White"  
  
He nodded his head and smiled "Man...I didn't know Cammy is in my class...she's gonna give me hell for embarrassing Chun like that!" Ryu thought  
  
Cammy was Chun-Li's best friend ever since junior high, Ryu was cool with her but sometimes can instigate problems and cause unnecessary drama, and she also tended to wink and flirt with Ryu  
  
Ryu walked over and took a seat in the double desk by Cammy "Uh, hey there Cammy..."   
  
"Hey Ryu...I didn't know you were in my class, looks like this class won't be so bad" Cammy said as she winked  
  
"I guess she isn't mad, she seems pretty happy....that's good" Ryu thought  
  
About 30 minutes passed and Ryu was about to fall asleep, until Cammy gave him a folded piece of paper  
  
(This is what the whole letter looked like..from both Ryu and Cammy)  
  
C: Boring huh? I can tell because you almost dozed off  
R: Heh...yeah this is boring...I can't keep my eyes open  
C: Yeah I know...it's boring...so what's going on with you and Chun?  
R: I don't even know...I think this whole thing is blown outta proportion....I see what I did wrong but I don't think its that major.  
C: Yeah I agree with you, she is pissed and cooled down in first period until she saw you hug Sakura in front of her.  
R: Yeah speaking of that why did you tell her that I was trying to make her jealous?  
C: Hey that's what I saw...sorry for making it seem like something bigger  
R: yeah...it's aight   
C: Listen I'm sorry OK? I'll buy you lunch  
R: haha no really it's OK...don't worry about it  
  
The bell rang signaling the end of the class  
  
As they walked out of the class Ryu looks at Cammy "Hey what class do you have next?"  
  
"Uhhh the schedule says Literature with Mr. Gen" Cammy said looking at the schedule  
  
Ryu laughed at her "Have fun....oh yeah just don't lie in the class"  
  
Cammy nodded and laughed as they went there separate ways  
  
Ryu looked at his schedule and saw he had to get to the Gym "HEY RYU!!! WASSUP MAN?!"  
  
Ryu turned around to see another one of his best friends "Hey Guy!! How's it going?  
  
They've known each other since freshman year, they thought alike and pretty much could read each other's mind  
  
Guy and Ryu proceeded to do there handshake that lasted 40 seconds "It's been a while since we last did that, I'm surprised we remembered. How's everything?" Guy said  
  
"It's going pretty good, except this morning" Ryu said  
  
"Eh? What happened this morning?" Guy asked  
  
Ryu scratched the back of his head "I pissed off Chun really bad."  
  
Guy had a look on his face like he just saw somebody get hit in the jimmies "Man that sucks....sorry to cut this short were about to be late...I gotta get going to....."  
  
Ryu waited for him to finish "to?"  
  
"......home economics......" Guy Whispered  
  
"Heh...have fun learning how to clean" Ryu said  
  
"Ha-Ha shut up, see you at lunch brah" Guy said walking away waving good bye  
  
"Dang gotta book to class" Ryu said as he sprinted down the hall  
  
Halfway down the hall it seemed like he would make it...until somebody grabbed the back of his backpack and made him stop "Boy don't you know there's no running down the hall?"  
  
Ryu turned around to see who stopped him, the figure was Principle Bison "Oh, sorry Mr. Bison....I was running because I didn't want to be...."  
  
The bell rang signaling Ryu was late once again "Late? Too bad you are....after school detention today at the end of school! NOW GET TO CLASS!!"  
  
"Yes Mr. Bison" Ryu said as he walked away  
  
He stuffed his hands in his pockets "Man this bites...I thought my day would lighten up but NOOO!!! I already have after school detention by Mr. ASS CHIN!! Dammit just my luck just keeps on gettin..."  
  
Ryu's train of thought was interrupted by a beautiful girl with purple hair, she wore a long sleeve red T-shirt with with blue overalls and white shoes with 4 red stripes (=oP) "Excuse me, do you know where the Gym is?"  
  
Ryu was mesmerized "Uh, Uh yeah, I'm heading over there right now"  
  
The girl smiled "Really? That's good" She put some hair behind her ear "Would you mind escorting me to class?"  
  
"Sure!! Oh my name is Ryu" Ryu said extending his hand  
  
The girl took her hand and shook it "Nice to meet you Ryu, I'm Rose"  
  
As they walked down the hall Ryu looked at her "My day has just gotten better" he thought  
  
  
Author's note: I would like to say sorry to everyone who read my story and were waiting the next chapter really soon. I had a whole lotta stuff to do that kept me busy for several months. Oh yeah if you were wondering...Kyosuke is from the Rival Schools universe...just to me it looks like he would be a smart math guy! Sorry! Oh and the issue of my last story...."Whats up with Chun-li's language"....well I decided to make her cuss like a sailor because she was pissed...girls I know...when they get mad they cuss so much it's not even funny...so I cleared up that issue, when she cools down I guarantee that she won't cuss that much. Heh with that said what's gonna happen next? Do Rose and Ryu have chemistry? What will Chun have to say about this? Coming soon..I think?  
  
-Ryu Jr. 


	3. More Than Just Friends?

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters...they belong to Capcom. Street Fighter High School Chapter 3 Written by: Ryu Jr.  
  
Ryu and Rose walked out the school building, when they got hit with a gust of cold wind   
  
"Oh wow it's really cold out here!! How far to the gym Ryu?" Rose asked rubbing her hands together  
  
Ryu thought for a second "About 2 minutes, that's what I hate about the gym building...it's pretty far from the school, other school gym's are in the school while ours is like a 3 minute walk from the building."  
  
Rose laughed and pushed Ryu "Well I don't know about you but I am not planning to walk in this cold wind!" Rose said as she started running towards the now visible gym  
  
Ryu looked at her running figure "Wow....she's really cheerful.." Ryu thought as he ran after her  
  
*********  
As Ryu and Rose walked into the huge building they were greeted by the site of a plethora of people doing various athletic things. There was so many people that Ryu could not see anyone he knew.   
  
A tall figure with long blond hair walked up to them "Tsk tsk Ryu, being late like you were during basketball practice and I assume the young lady beside you is Rose?"  
  
Ryu scratched his head "Haha sorry coach and yeah this is Rose, we won't make being late a habit."  
  
The man laughed "Haha it's perfectly fine, we have open gym today so you can either sit and talk or be productive. Oh yeah, nice to meet you Rose! My name is Gill but people call me coach."  
  
Rose nodded "It's nice to meet you too Coach!" Gill nodded and left the pair alone  
  
Ryu walked to a wall and sat down "One thing you need to know about coach is that he's the god of sports, he's done every sport in the school and set records when he went to this school, he's the universal coach of the school."  
  
Rose sat down next to him "Yeah, it looks like it, he's a pretty big guy."  
  
Ryu looked at Rose "So where do you live Rose?"  
Rose ran her fingers through her long purple hair "I live in the Lana Estates"  
  
Ryu got wide-eyed "Wow that's a pretty expensive place to live! Your parents must make alot!!"  
  
Rose sniffed and looked down "My parent's are dead...I'm living with my relatives...."  
  
"Oh damn, I'm sorry!! I didn't know...I am really sorry to hear that." Ryu said with sympathy  
  
Rose looked up and smiled "It's OK Ryu, like you said, you didn't know..."  
  
Ryu took a deep breath "I understand how it is....to lose a loved one. My dad...he was on the police force, one of the most decorated cops in the station. One day he decided to take me along and show me how fun the job can be...before his shift got over, we saw a girl in the middle of the road holding her leg while a drunk driver sped towards her. My dad sped towards her and pushed her out of the way, but before he could get out of the way he got hit...90 mph...instant death...."  
  
Rose covered her mouth "Oh my god, that's horrible!! I'm so sorry Ryu"  
  
Ryu showed a small smile "It's OK...like I said I understand what you feel."  
  
****  
While Ryu and Rose were talking two girls were playing volleyball when they saw a very pissed Chun-Li walking into the gym. "Hey look Chun-Li is in our class!!" The girl with orange hair said  
  
"Really? Wow your right!! Cool now we have another person to play volleyball with...let's go say hi" The girl with dark brown hair said  
  
The two girls ran towards Chun-Li "Hey Chun-Li!! Your in this class now?" Juni said  
  
Chun-Li looked and identified them as the orange haired Juni and the dark brown haired Juni. They were the best of friends and have stuck with each other for the longest time. Whenever one does something the other will, people at the school have given them the nickname "Twin Dolls" since they played twin dolls at the school play.  
  
Chun-Li smiled "Yeah...Bison switched me here because there was too many people in art class so of all the people they switched me in here. I loved art class too!"  
  
Juli laughed "Aww that sucks!!" Well you'll have fun as long as you stick with us!"  
  
Chun-Li looked around "Isn't Ryu in this class? I really need to talk to him."  
  
Juli and Juni looked at her "Why?" they said at the same time  
  
Chun-Li sighed "Because I blew up on him this morning and I want to apologize for giving him a hard time...so you know where he is?"  
  
The twin dolls looked the other way and pointed to a pair sitting against the wall...Ryu and Rose  
  
*******  
Ryu and Rose both smiled at each other knowing they just bonded to another level, but the moment was disrupted by a blond haired figure "Haha...of all places...I didn't expect to see you here Rose"  
  
Rose looked at the man "V..Vega?"  
  
Ryu looked puzzled "You know Vega?"  
  
"Yeah....." Rose replied  
  
Vega had the reputation of a womanizer, his good looks and charm have made ladies swoon and do anything for him. Ryu didn't like him because he broke all the hearts of the girl's he liked. Ryu overheard that Chun-Li was his next project and Ryu despised him for it.  
  
Vega flipped his hair and pointed at Ryu "Why don't you leave Rose and I alone lil' dragon!"  
  
Ryu clenched his teeth and got up "Shut your mouth Vega!"  
  
Rose shot up and got in Vega's face "How dare you come up to me and think everything is OK?! You used me for your pleasure when I thought we had something more! I thought you were the best when I came to visit my relatives over here during the summer! I trusted you with everything and did anything for you but I was just a game! Unlike you, Ryu treats me with respect and dignity and I know he's not using me! Now don't ever..I MEAN EVER TALK TO ME AGAIN!!"  
  
Vega grinned "..and to think I was going to give you a second chance! Now I know you don't deserve it! Enjoy your sloppy seconds Ryu" Vega said  
  
Ryu was so full of anger that he was about to take a swing but he restrained himself when he saw Vega walking away "Fucking Jerk...." Ryu said  
  
Rose looked at him "Don't let him get to you OK?"   
  
Ryu nodded but soon looked at Rose when she started giggling "Eh? What's so funny?"  
  
  
Rose stopped giggling "That was sweet how you stood up for me"  
  
Ryu rubbed the back of his head "Heh no problem!"  
  
Rose smiled and kissed Ryu on the cheek  
  
The bell rung signaling the end of class as the pair walked out of the gym but little did they know a very sad woman saw and witnessed the whole thing....."Why am I sad..." Chun-Li whispered......  
  
Authors Note: Wow I'm very surprised that I'm getting alot of good reviews for my story! Thanks to everyone out there for reading my story! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, I will try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. Thanks everyone! Stay up n' life!  
~OuTrO~ Ryu Jr. 


	4. Forgiveness & Questions

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters...they belong to Capcom. Street Fighter High School Chapter 4 Written by: Ryu Jr.

Chun-Li walked out of the gym in a slump "_Geez….why does this affect me so?  I thought I'd be the happy supportive friend once Ryu found a girl…..shit this is ridiculous…I shouldn't be feeling this way….he embarrassed me in front of the whole school….and he knows I hate Sakura…._" Chun-Li thought

Chun-Li closed her eyes "AHHHH I'M SO FUCKIN PISSED!!!!"

"Chun-Li what's wrong?" a girl said in front of her

Chun-Li opened her eyes and saw Cammy "Eh….I'll tell you at lunch….I better get to class before I'm late."

Cammy smiled "Haha ok then girl…Hey what's your next class?"

Chun-Li looked at her schedule "Oh I have Photography…..well I really gotta go….I have 2 minutes to get to class"

Chun-Li waved to Cammy and ran into the school building "_I swear Chun….you need to think about what you really want….._"

**************************************************************************

Ryu and Rose were walking down the hall

Rose turned to Ryu "Hey what's your next class?"

Ryu took out his schedule "Well let's see….I have…Photography!"

Rose smiled at him "Well I have Art to go to….which is to the other side of the school…see you at lunch?"

Ryu smiled "Hehe yeah just go into the lunchroom…I should be in there before you."

Rose started to walk away "Ok then Ryu see you then! BYE!!"

After Rose was out of sight Ryu started walking towards his class until someone blocked his path 

"Ohhhh…..damn man who was that chick?!" the guy said

"Haha what's goin on Dan?" Ryu said

"Nothing much man….don't try to avoid the question man…who was the girl?!"

Ryu has known Dan for just one year but from that one year he's been the joker of the crew, he's always been known to make crazy bets….and lose them because of his luck.

"That was Rose….She's pretty huh?" Ryu said

Dan smiled "Fuck yeah man…..give me 2 weeks….I'll be in her panties like whoa."

Ryu punched his shoulder "Don't even think about it Dan BIKINI"

Dan's smile faded away "Ok….dang…didn't have to bring that up now…anyways I gotta get to class man….I'm gonna be..."  Their conversation was interrupted by the bell ring "DAMN PEACE RYU SEE YOU AT LUNCH!"

They both separated and ran towards their respective classes "Man I don't care if Asschin catches me, I already have detention!" Ryu thought

Ryu got to the door of the classroom and stopped to catch his breath…once he caught his breath he walked in only to see a familiar figure's back to him

************************************************************************

Chun-Li was standing up listening to this teacher's lecture "_Oh my god….I was one minute late….can't I get some slack….his lecture is boring….what a dork look at him….geez…and his lecture doesn't make any sense!_"

"…and that's why you shouldn't be late Miss Xiang!!!  Well well well looks like the person behind you deserves a lecture from the almighty photographer NORIMARO!!" Mr. Norimaro said

Chun-Li turned around to see Ryu "_Great…..now I have a class with him…._"

Ryu looked at her face "_Damn she seems like she's still pissed_"

They stood there staring at each trying to dissect each other's mind until the teacher interrupted them "…and that's why you shouldn't be late Mr. Hoshi and Miss Xiang…well now that this is over with you two are partners, everyone else is paired up except you two."

Chun-Li's eyes widened "WHAT?! NO I DON'T WANT TO BE HIS PARTNER!!!  HE'S A JERK!!  PLEASE PAIR ME UP WITH SOMEONE ELSE!!!"

Ryu closed his eyes "_Damn…I didn't know she was that mad at me…. I've been trying to be nice to her, trying to apologize and she just stays mad for no good reason…_"

Norimaro adjusted his glasses "That's too bad Miss. Xiang but that's that!  You two will be working together the whole year! Now you two take that double desk in the back of the class."

Chun-Li gave Ryu a look that literally shouted to him IM MAD AT YOU while walking to their desk

Ryu just wiped his hands across his face out of frustration and walked to their desk

*************************************************************************

The whole class period was silent between the two with the both of them taking occasional looks at each other

Mr. Norimoro was lecturing the class about photography when Ryu decided to get to the bottom of this

"Chun we need to talk" Ryu whispered

Chun-Li gave him a mean glare "No we don't"

Ryu shook his head "What's your problem anyway?  I mean I said sorry about this morning and you know what I'm sorry if I made it seem I was trying to make you mad with that hug but I'll tell you this I never meant any of that to happen." Ryu whispered

Chun-Li looked at him "That's all BS and you know it!"

"Ryu and Chun-Li be quiet and listen!" Norimaro said

Ryu and Chun-Li's head bolted in the direction of the teacher…for a good 5 minutes

After Norimaro seemed to get into his lecture Ryu looked at Chun-Li "How is that BS?  Just this morning we were walking towards school all talking and happy and now you're pissed at me for the dumbest reasons!"

"Dumb?  My reasons are far from dumb! You wouldn't understand you were always too naïve!" Chun-Li whispered back

"Well make me understand then!  I have all the time in the world for yo…." His words were interrupted by the bell signaling the end of class

Chun-Li picked up her bag and started to head out to the door

Ryu jumped out his seat and grabbed her wrist "Will you just listen to me please!"

Chun-Li turned around and Ryu saw her face and saw something he hasn't seen since her mom died when she was 14……teary eyes

Chun-Li looked at her wrist and yanked it away "Ryu…leave me alone"  With that she hurried out the door

Now Ryu was really confused…he got his bag and walked out the room

Ryu saw Chun-Li run into the bathroom "_Damn I really gotta get this resolved….I hate having a conflict with Chun_"

Ryu decided to wait for Chun to come out…while he was waiting he thought back…

**_Flashback_**

(Ryu and Chun-Li were 14 at the time)

Ryu was running towards the playground "_Dammit Ken…..your new video system has me on the run!!_"

Ryu promised Chun-Li to be at the playground because she needed someone to talk to but Ken just got the new Gamestation and Ryu totally forgot about his promise

When Ryu finally got to the park he saw Cammy walking around "Hey Cammy have you seen Chun around?!"

Cammy looked up "Yeah actually I saw her and she was crying….she's mad at you Ryu!!  She told me you never broke a promise until now and she really needed someone to talk to!  

Ryu was struck with guilt "Damn ok then I better go over there and say sorry!" with that he ran to Chun-Li's house

When he got there he climbed through her window and saw her sitting on her desk "Chun listen I'm…."

Chun-Li looked up "No save it Ryu….you promised me you'd be there for me…you promised you would never break a promise….and you broke all of them in one day!"

Ryu was taken by surprise "Chun I'm really sorry…please forgive me…I mean this is only the first time!  It shouldn't be taken so heavily!"

Chun-Li got up "First time? Heavily?  Ryu you don't understand the power of a promise!  I swear Ryu you were always too naïve!  Now get out!"

Ryu tried to say something but nothing came out; he just turned around and left

The next day Chun-Li wasn't at school and Ryu heard the news……Chun-Li's mom died

Right after school Ryu went to Chun-Li's house to comfort her…

***************************************************************************

Chun-Li hurried into the girl's bathroom and started crying…the argument they had back in the classroom made her think back…

**_Flashback_**

Chun-Li got home from the hospital after her mom passed away….her dad sent her home and told her to wait for him there "Mom…why'd you have to die….why why!"

Ryu came through the window and saw Chun-Li crying "Chun I heard what happened…just wanted to stop by and see if you needed anything"

Chun-Li kept crying as if she didn't hear him

Ryu sat on the bed and started to rub her back "Let it all out…it's ok…I know how it feels…I'll be here until you feel better….I have all the time in the world for you…"

Chun-Li lifted her face off the pillow and sat on the bed, put her face on Ryu's chest and continued to cry

Ryu stroked her head "Chun….I have all the time in the world…"

**End of Flashback**

Chun-Li wiped her eyes "_All the time in the world…..those words brought back a painful but nice memory….my reasons were stupid….was I mad because I was jealous_?"

Chun-Li shook her head "No. that's not it….is it?"

************************************************************************

Chun-Li came out and was surprised to see Ryu there "Ryu listen I'm really sorry for being mad at you…and calling you a jerk back there"

Ryu was relieved "It's ok…I'm just glad were not in conflict anymore."  With that they hugged…for a long time

Rose was walking towards the photography class to surprise Ryu when she saw Ryu and Chun-Li hugging "_I wonder what the relationship between them is…._"

*************************************************************************

Authors Note:  Wassup guys? Sorry it took so long for me to write…I'm very very very busy…anyways I hoped you guys enjoy this…I put a lot of thought into this one….oh yeah to those who don't know who Norimaro is he's the geeky photographer from Marvel super heroes vs. street fighter.  Well until then much peace n love to everyone!

-Ryu Jr.


	5. Death & The 2 Of Cups

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters...they belong to Capcom. Street Fighter High School Chapter 4 Written by: Ryu Jr.

Ryu and Chun-Li were walking school cafeteria after resolving the little conflict they had earlier "So Ryu who was that girl hmmm?" Chun-Li asked jokingly but she really wanted to know

Ryu looked at her and smiled "Oh that's Rose, she just moved here, she lives in Lana Estates."

Chun-Li looked away with a shocked look "Wow she must be rich!  I always wanted to live there!  Big house, nice cars, nice environment…."

Ryu laughed he knew where this was going, every time she started to think about living big she got all starry eyed "Blah….it's not all that it's cracked up to be Chun, besides the neighborhood we live in is nice"

Chun-Li snapped out of her dream and looked at him "Eh yeah your right it's not bad at all but it would be nice to live in such luxury yah know?" 

Ryu smiled at her, nodded and playfully messed with her hair "_This is the way it should always be…."_

Little did they notice a pair of eyes closely watched them enter the cafeteria.__

********

Rose watched them closely trying to figure out what they were to each other "_Hmm I just can't figure it out…hopefully there just close friends"_

She watched Chun-Li say something as Ryu laughed "_They probably have known each other for a long time, I can tell in there body language…"_

Rose ran her fingers through her violet hair "_Why am I so worried about those two?  For all I know Ryu could've put that knight in shining armor as a front to get with me!  Ryu could be just as much as a jerk Vega was to me!"  _Rose was trying to lie to herself, trying to avoid repeat of the past__

_**Flashback**_

Rose's parent's sent Rose to her Uncle Jeff and Auntie Mary's house for the summer "_Ahhh it's nice to get away for the summer, sure I miss all my friends but I need this time to get away…" _

Rose smile to herself looking outside the house window "_Plus I've been having a great time with Vega!  He's such a nice guy, I hope this happiness I have with him lasts long..."_

Rose was snapped out of her thinking when her uncle opened the door "Now Rose you know the rules!  You have been in this room for an hour or so…by house rules you need to get out and get some fresh air!"

Rose smiled she loved her aunt and uncle to death "Hehe yes Uncle I'll get out of this room and take a walk."

Rose came up and hugged her uncle "Have fun Rose, be safe and be back before nightfall"

Rose nodded and with that she got out the house and started walking towards the park

When she got there she sat under a tree and pulled a stack of cards out of the purse she brought with her

_"I want to know what the future holds for me….good thing my mom showed me and taught me how to read Tarot cards._

While she was shuffling the cards she heard two people sit on the other side of the tree, one female and one male

She didn't like herself doing this but she started to eavesdrop into there conversation

"Oh Leeann your so beautiful" Rose smiled "_The guy is sweet"_

"Oh you're so sweet; I really enjoyed today" After Rose heard that she heard kissing sounds, tuning them out she flipped over the first card "Death"

She looked at it and quietly said it to herself "_Something bad is going to happen…something is going to end!"_

She heard them stop kissing "Vega who's that girl with violet hair?  I saw her with you yesterday and you guys were cuddling!"

Rose froze "Oh that's Rose!  No worries she's just a friend, she got cold and me being the gentlemen I am warmed her up!  Wouldn't want her to catch a cold right?"

Tears started flowing fast "Oh Vega you're so sweet!"

She couldn't take it; she got up and ran to the other side of the tree "YOUR SUCH A FUCKING JERK VEGA!  YOU USED ME LIKE A TOY AND THREW ME AWAY BECAUSE YOU FOUND A NEW ONE!  I HATE YOU!"

Vega looked up and smiled "You were just visiting for the summer anyways, nothing more was going to happen!  You were a summer fling that's all!"

Rose had enough and slapped him as hard as she could, she ran as fast as her legs would take her _"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT JERK!  HE MADE THAT NICE GUY FRONT AND TOYED WITH ME!!"_

As the thoughts ran through her head she bumped the shoulder of a young man and fell down "Whoa are you ok?"

She only gave him a quick glance with teary eyes; the guy looked like he did something athletic judging from the basketball shorts, shirt and red headband he wore

"Sorry" with that she picked up herself up and ran off crying

"WAIT! I'M SORRY! ARE YOU OK?!" The young man yelled but to no avail she didn't stop running 

He looked down feeling bad but one single card on the ground caught his eye….2 Of Cups

_**End Flashback**_

Rose snapped out of her reminiscing "_…No that's not true, he's a genuinely nice guy…I can tell, he seems so familiar though…Ah oh well no use worrying about it!  I should go say hi and introduce myself to that girl he's with."_

She was going to catch up with them and introduce herself to that girl when she saw Ryu playfully mess with her hair; she stopped in her tracks "_Do they like each other?  Or are they best friends?  Only time will tell..."_

With that she walked into the cafeteria after them

********

Ryu and Chun-Li walked into a cafeteria packed with students "I'm so hungry, all these boring classes work up quite the appetite!"

Chun-Li elbowed his stomach "I'm surprised you go hungry, with all the food you eat at home!"

Ryu laughed "Learn to nourish your body toothpick, oh wait you did that a lot in 2nd grade!"

Chun-Li made a serious face "Ouch Ryu! No Chinese food for you from my house anymore"

Ryu's face was of pure shock "You're not serious are you?! C'mon your Dad makes the best Chinese food I've ever had and if you cut me off I'll cry!"

Chun-Li started laughing but spotted a girl with violet hair behind him "_That must be Rose…"_

Rose tapped Ryu on the shoulder"Hi Ryu"

Ryu turned around to see the pretty violet haired girl "Oh hey Rose, Wassup?"

Rose smiled "Nothing at all, food around here good?"

Ryu laughed "Pretty good yes, but that's my opinion"

Chun-Li looked at both of them "_For just meeting they look pretty cozy with each other"_

Ryu caught Chun-Li staring at him "Oh sorry where's my manners, Rose this is Chun-Li, Chun-Li this is Rose."

Chun-Li shook hands with Rose "It's nice to meet you Rose, so you're the girl Ryu told me about! You live in Lana Estates huh?  I bet it's real nice"

Rose laughed and put some of her hair behind her ear "Yes it's really nice!  Neighborhood has no kids my age so it gets kinda boring!"

Chun-Li smiled "Ah I see I see, we'll I'm sure we'll become good friends so don't be afraid to invite us over k?"

Rose happily nodded "Sure!"

Ryu looked at them talking _"They sure got friendly quick…that's a good sign" _Ryu, Chun-Li and Rose got there food and walked towards the table where a lot of their friends were sitting

Ryu looked at Rose "Prepare yourself Rose, you're about to meet the most unique bunch this school has to offer….."

Author's Note:  Holy crap where have I been?  Do I still have readers?  Doubt it, anyways this full time job I have is killing me!  Sorry it's been a really long time for you readers out there and I apologize again, I promise that I will write more….since when I get off work no one is up and I'm wide awake!  Anyways with the tarot cards, I had to incorporate Rose's profession with the Tarot somehow and that's the best way I could've incorporated it!  The death card basically means something coming to an end something along those lines while the 2 of cups mean the unity of male and female.  Interpret however you want haha!  Expect chapter 6 soon!  YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!


End file.
